Ladders are conventionally used to provide a user thereof with improved access to locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of other ladder designs.
Ladders are common tools for professional tradesman and homeowners alike. Sometimes the use of a ladder can be an awkward experience, even for those who use ladders on a regular basis, when certain tasks are to be performed while standing on a ladder. For example, it can be easy to lose one's balance on a ladder while working on an overhead project (e.g., painting a ceiling, changing a light bulb, etc.) Moreover, when one needs to utilize tools or access other resources (e.g., hardware, paint, etc.) while working on a ladder, temporary storage of such tools or other items is often problematic. Often, the user of a ladder may have to make many trips up and down the ladder to exchange tools or other equipment during the performance of a particular job making the use of the ladder less efficient than it could be.
Additionally, operation of some ladders is not always simple, efficient or safe. For example, in collapsing the spreaders of an A-frame type stepladder can result in the pinching of ones fingers or hands. Similarly, when ladders are adjustable in height or adjustable from one configuration to another, the associated actuation mechanism used to effect the adjustments may result in pinched hands or fingers or, in many cases, just difficulty in efficiently effecting the actuation at all.
For example, in some ladders, such as combination ladders, the height of the ladder may be adjusted by actuating locking members (sometimes referred to as “lock tabs”) on the sides of the ladder. The action of actuating such locking members usually requires a lateral displacement of the locking members outward, or away from, the side rails of the ladders. Such an action can be awkward and difficult for some people to perform. In many cases, such as when smaller users are trying to adjust the height of the ladder, significant effort may be required.
Additionally, the structural stability of ladders is always an area for improvement. For example, in stepladders, a hinged or collapsing spreader conventionally extends between opposing rails on each lateral side of the ladder. Little else is used to maintain the opposing ladder rails in a desired relationship or to otherwise reduce or minimize “ladder walk” as will be recognized by most users of ladders.
Considering the desire within the industry to continually improve the safety, functionality and efficiency of ladders, the present includes a number of embodiments that provide enhanced ease of use, stability and safety in the use of ladders.